


Dracontine

by MahalsBeard



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dominant x Dominant, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahalsBeard/pseuds/MahalsBeard
Summary: It is known that when "Dragons" reach maturity, it is time to choose a partner for the mating season.  Some choose in lieu of easing the discomfort.  However,  when instincts of deeper nature come to the surface, it attracts something beyond the reach of their control.They enthrall a mate for life.Lightning/Iron -Of Mating Bonds and Soulmates





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! It's my first time writing in this fandom and I hope you like my little contribution! TeeHee =))
> 
> I know Laxus/Gajeel is still quite a rare pair but ever since reading fanfics with the two of them, I became quite in love with the idea of them actually being together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LOVE! ^_^

 

Laxus found himself pacing back and forth within the circle of his quaint living room.  A neat space consisting of expensive settee, a dark brown carpet, and an intricately wood-carved center table decorated the area.   

He was kind of aware that he had already bumped the table about three times when the light throbbing on his leg began slipping in his attention and noticed said object was askew from its original position.  The blonde dragon slayer paused his musing, bent down a moment to fix it back, and carried on with his earlier movement a few more times before ruffling his hair in frustration.  Such a rare episode for him to be stuck at. 

 

Something had been bothering him as of late.  Following his thoughts to the point where he had been having blurred flashbacks about the recent events of the Tartaros battle.  Mostly it showed him when he had arrived just in time to regain an upper hand against the enemy called Tempester; to help his guildmates who were currently indisposed due to the same reason he had been bed ridden in the first place.   

He remembered that despite suffering from the Magical Barrier Particles painfully circulating in his system at that time, _something_  or _someone_ had called out to him.  And there had been a surge of power that suddenly woke up enough strength within him in order to assist in battle. 

 

He felt the _need_ to fight then.  To protect.  As oddly as it may seem, he even _smelled_ the urgency of the call.  It was faint, but it had definitely triggered a huge part in his _dracontine instincts_.  He wasn't even aware that he had that specific quality, considering he wasn't trained by a Dragon and rather received his dragon-slaying magic from the Lightning Lacrima his father had put inside him when he was younger. 

 

Laxus breathed in some air and subconsciously searched for the particular smell that seem to haunt him.  If he were to be honest, his curiosity had been begging his now healed body to properly search for its owner.  He had pondered about it for days, convincing himself that he wouldn't find peace if he were unable to pinpoint the individual who called out to him. 

 

Soon he would have to train again to increase his own power and that would entail travelling far to test his skills.  Also,  he was sure there was a bigger issue that his grandfather, Makarov, has yet to tell the whole guild—something that wouldn't be much of a good news to his fellow members.  So whether or not he liked the idea of addressing petty concerns,  he knew he should put an end to his current 'predicament'. 

 

Now here Laxus was, determined to cut this frustration eating him up inside, and went out his door to walk towards the direction of Fairy Tail—or what was temporarily constructed from the ruins left of the building. 

 

… 

 

He had arrived to the sight of Fairy Tail members who were regularly loitering around in the guildhall; knowing that jobs wouldn't be catered for a time while Magnolia was still recuperating from damages.  There was Mirajane at the makeshift bar, always fixing things up on the cabinet or wiping the few glass wines and tumblers that hadn't been destroyed.  Her brother,  Elfman,  was sitting at a table with Evergreen listening to whatever plans he was telling her.  Maccao and his son were discussing something themselves.  And while a few more familiar faces were there,  two things quite unsettled him. 

 

Natsu and his gang which consisted of Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza were nowhere to be seen.  And for a reason that slightly boggled him, his nose was tracing a scent which in turn led him to another table.  Where Levy currently sat alone and reading another one of her ancient scripts.   
   
 

"Huh?"  He muttered in surprise when he arrived at the spot. 

 

Despite Levy's concentration on her task, she looked up at the sound of a deep voice.  Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him; definitely because they don't particularly communicate much with each other. 

 

"Laxus?"  She asked, putting down her glasses. 

 

It took a moment for the blonde dragon slayer to respond to her as he was focusing on the scent lingering in the space Levy's occupying.  He was tempted to consider getting closer to her, to confirm if the scent was indeed coming off her body, but then immediately cleared his head for the ridiculousness of the idea. 

Nevertheless, much to his dismay, he couldn't simply ignore the curiosity getting the better of him.  There was also the fact that Levy had been there when he had been involved in the fight so it was possible that she might've been the one to unconsciously call out for help.   

He coughed into his hand and spoke, 

"Is this seat taken?"   

Out of all the lines he could think of, he didn't think he would sound this lame.  He inwardly berated himself at the awkwardness. 

 

Levy's expression changed as if in wonder and looked at the seat beside her briefly, face reflecting slightly that of surprise—like she was expecting someone was supposed to be there with her.  She looked up at Laxus again and gave him a smile. 

 

"Seat's all yours."  She offered. 

 

Of course Laxus didn't sit beside her.  It would make him seem suspicious; out of nowhere approaching the script mage like this.  He took the one opposite her. 

 

"Were you expecting someone?"  He asked, wondering about her earlier reaction. 

 

"No."  She paused.  "But... Gajeel had been taking a nap beside me while I was reading.  Maybe he went home already.  I didn't notice.."  She laughed a bit at the end of her sentence.  

 

 _G_ _ajeel..?_  

 

His nose concentrated more on the person in front of him, taking note of her scent and trying to distinguish if this was the one that called out to him.  A few moments of silence passed and Laxus' eyes slowly widened. 

The scent wasn't Levy's but it was faintly clinging to her. 

 

He stood up. 

 

"Sorry for bothering you."   

 

"Oh, it's—alright..."  She trailed off as the S-class mage was already on his way out of the guild. 

 

… 

 

Laxus couldn't tell why he was hell bent on getting to the owner of _the_ scent.  He didn't know why he needed to be sure to whom it belonged.  If it were truly Gajeel's, he wanted to know if the other dragon slayer had consciously released a distress call back when they were battling against the Tartaros guild.   

No dire reason was coming up to him; just his instincts telling him to go and see the man himself. 

 

Following the almost gone traces of the smell, his body continued to go onto a direction past the bustling stalls of Magnolia market up to the slope of a small hillside just behind a few line of trees.  The spot was similar to where Natsu lived.  Only,  instead of it being located at a vast opening in the forest, to be able to reach the iron dragon slayer's home, one had to go through a rock tunnel.  A cave [more like] with an uneven entrance.  It covered just about seven to eight meters before reaching the exit.  Walking up a number of steps, he was finally in front of a door. 

 

Once he was there, an intense, peculiar aroma reached his nose.  It was barely muted by the piece of thick wood barring him from entering the house.  Then a strong urge to be nearer that smell led his next movements. 

 

Not wasting any time, Laxus knocked on the door. 

 

… 

 

 

Gajeel had been growing agitated ever since their fight with the Nine Demons of Zeref's book was concluded.  He could tell his discomfort had started while they were still at the battlefield and only the will to save lives, the focus on winning against the enemy, dampened the feeling temporarily.  For a time, as everyone was healing from their injuries, the strange heat radiating from within his body didn't bother him much.  However,  as he was released from the infirmary, the tiredness of his muscles and the overwhelming need of _something_ didn't cease to create tremors all over his body now and then. 

He couldn't for the life of him determine what was causing it. 

 

Initially, he had thought of speaking with their guild's Apothecary.  The pink-haired woman had been as unapproachable as ever.  But when she saw the unusual glint in his eyes when he had braved to consult her regarding his condition, she offered assistance without a word.  Not even a single insult about humans leaving her mouth.  Maybe even she could see there was something amiss with Gajeel's form, which meant that it was already affecting him physically and getting more obvious as the days passed. 

It wouldn't do him any better if his guildmates start asking about this change in him. 

  

After two days of basic clinical examinations and observations, Polyushka didn't come up with much of a result. 

 

"It seems there's nothing really wrong with you.  I can say it may be just a lingering fever from the recent battle.  Based on your results, it's nothing to be worried about.  Just give yourself more time to rest."  She told him.  Then a few moments before Gajeel was ready to thank her and leave, another question popped in her mind. 

 

"May I ask how old are you, Gajeel Redfox?"   

 

The dragon slayer's brows creased for a second. 

 

"Twenty."  He said, feeling another wave of heat crawl beneath his skin.  He wanted to go home badly but chose to wait for whatever the pink-haired woman was still about to say. 

 

Polyushka had a distant expression on her face as she pondered about the information.  Having limited knowledge about Dragon Slayers, she couldn't really provide a specific diagnosis as to what was happening to the young man.  Nevertheless, as she skimmed through her memories about the documents she has read about dragon slayers, one thing was coming up to mind. 

 

"I'm not quite sure if this is accurate.  But..."  She looked at Gajeel straight in the eyes.  "If it isn't the fever affecting you... You are probably going through the age of majority.  If I can say so myself, you are definitely showing the symptoms." 

Gajeel was about to ask something.  Confused as he was at the vague meaning of the words.   

"The _age of majority_ for Dragon Slayers mean another thing than merely being categorized as an adult."  Polyushka continued. 

 

"And..?"  Gajeel prompted, careful not to sound impatient. 

 

"You might be entering your Mating Season."  She answered, then paused briefly as if in thought.  "No.  You may _already_ be in your mating period."  Polyushka corrected. 

 

Gajeel was aware that there will come a time where he will eventually enter this phase in his life.  It was one of the inevitable stages he would have to go through towards real 'adulthood' since inheriting the Dracontine faculty.  Metallicana had spoken to him about it in passing.  Although the dragon had given him a bit of information regarding the matter, there had been no specific instructions with how he should cope during the ordeal.  Gajeel complained inwardly.  This would be a huge pain in the ass.  And at the most inconvenient time too. 

There was no longer any chance for him to speak with Metallicana again, witnessing how the dragons who actually lived inside them, was now forever gone.  And the metal wyrm didn't even hint him anything before he left because surely, he must have smelled him—with this feeling of discomfort already building up inside him at that time. 

 

"What the hell!  Fuck... This—I mean... what should I do?"  He asked; cautious at how Polyushka glared at him when he swore.  

It was embarrassing to ask but he had no desire to find a partner early in this age.  And why should this phase happen now of all times.  They have just gone through war, no one would possibly think of satiating this kind of _hunger_.  He'd rather eat a monstrous amount of metal until his stomach could no longer take more.   

Maybe... that's what he'd do just to take his mind off this matter. 

 

"You have no choice but to find a mate..." 

 

Gajeel flinched at that. 

 

 _Mate?  Seriously?_  

 

"But seeing as you're the type not keen on settling down soon, it is acceptable that you find a temporary partner during your _season_.  Based on my observation, you are among the Dominant type of dragon slayers." 

 

"What if I don't want to engage in either?"  He asked.  The heat was once again reaching the nerves of his brain and making him lightheaded.  He subtly leaned on the door as he waited for the Apothecary's response. 

 

"It is your decision, Gajeel Redfox.  However,  I think it wise not to be alone during this time." 

 

… 

 

Gajeel casually exited the infirmary as if his head didn't make him feel like he was floating.  He tried his best to walk straight, not groggily stumble over to a table and make it look like he was drunk to the bones so early in the morning.  The sun was still high in the sky, the time not even reaching lunch yet.  As he navigated through the guildhall,  walking past the bar where Mirajane glanced at him curiously, he was thankful to find a familiar face he knew was going to be his saving grace.   

He gripped the back of a chair and collapsed on the seat, noting that the blue-haired script mage was immersed in another ancient text.  This was good.  He wouldn't have to make conversation.  It would be the best opportunity to take a good ol' nap while Levy's scent somewhat help calm him.  Although the uncomfortable heat was nowhere near dispersing, he willed himself to relax. 

 

A small palm laid over his nape.  Then nimble fingers began putting small pressures on the skin underneath the soft drape of his raven hair.   

Levy had done the same to him back when they teamed up for a job and he had been exhausted at how long the work lasted.  The massage had helped a lot before.  Now though,  it seemed like the more she touched, the further his discomfort became.  Apologizing in the midst of his doze, he told Levy that it was alright for her to concentrate on her work and just let him sleep. 

 

Levy removed her hand in understanding. 

 

"You've still got that fever, huh... Well, sleep as much as you want.  I'll just be here."  Levy smiled at him as he made the effort to glance up. 

 

He grunted in response. 

 

… 

 

It had only been about thirty minutes since he sat beside Levy.  He was able to somehow take a nap but the heat coiling around his body only kept intensifying.  A bright light irritated his eyes and he realized it was coming from Levy's script magic, trying to decipher something in the text she had been reviewing. 

 

Suddenly an onslaught of different fragrances entered his nostrils and made him almost keel over in his seat.  His palm covered half of his face to block the smell of them and Gajeel instinctively gaged his surroundings; as if preparing for battle.  He looked around and found that Elfman, Bickslow, Freed, and a few other male members of their guild were now crowding the earlier empty guildhall. 

 

Gajeel growled under his breath. 

 

Then his eyes widened at his own reaction.  _Could this be the Mating Season kicking up his aggression?_ He glanced at Levy and decided that it must be because he was sitting close to a female and that so many men were already present—posing like a threat in his territory.  A plausible reason why the _dragon_ in him was acting up. 

He stood from his seat, thankful that Levy wasn't taking notice of him, and almost ran out of the guild to hide in his house for however long he needed to. 

 

 _Take a partner as Po_ _lyushka suggested?  He couldn't bring himself to do it even if he wanted to.  His dracontine instincts were too strong for him to handle at the moment and he couldn't decipher_ _where it was_ _going to_ _lead_ _him_ _._  

For now, Gajeel knew he needed to be in his sanctuary.   

 

He needed to be home. 

 

 _…_  

 

 **III.**  

 

A few hours later, with his time spent tossing and turning in his bed, Gajeel has had enough.   

 

Never in his life did he have to suffer from being unable to control his body.  By the time he went inside his house, he was already trembling from the prickling heat that kept crawling under his skin. He immediately went to take a shower.  But even after turning off the heater so the naturally cold water would slide down his body, it wasn't near enough to really cool off the blazing temperature he was being engulfed in.  Worse, now that he paid attention to his lower half, he realized that he was achingly hard. 

 

Gajeel wasn't a man you would exactly call a virgin.  Though, he wasn't also experienced in actual sexual activities.  He masturbated,  yes.  But the times were just too rare, he couldn't even remember if he ever truly did or were satisfied after doing so.  He was never one to take one night stands despite having opportunities many times before.  It wasn't his style and he didn't really feel any desire to just do it for the sake of relief.   

A rough guy like him may not appear to be conscious of these things but with Gajeel, he always took to consideration on how he shall fulfill this type of physical _desire_.  Fortunately,  he wasn't one to be easily swayed with the mere presence of an attractive person. 

And Levy was a different _matter_. 

 

The iron dragon slayer looked down and cursed at the sight of his own member throbbing and begging for his attention.  Most likely it was asking for the more efficient _way_ for relief, yet Gajeel was adamant not to go into town to look for a partner.   

After making himself come for the fifth time in the bathroom, he was thoroughly convinced that he was going through a rut.  The constant urge was there and it was painful.   At some point he thought of Wendy, if the other dragon slayer would be able to magic away his condition.  However,  there was a huge possibility that things would turn ugly if he so much as attempt to approach the girl during this phase. 

 

He bumped his head over the cold wall of his bathroom in frustration.  The shower continuously dropping rivulets of water from his head, down to his entire body.  His long raven hair was limp on the length of his back like a dark veil, a few stray bangs clung on his cheeks, and despite the low temperature around him, the red flush of his skin stayed on the surface of his flesh. 

 

He was about to punch the wall beside his head when he heard the muffled sound of someone knocking on his door.  Gajeel galantly ignored it at first; yet the person at the door seemed to be more stubborn than he was.  The knocking persisted until the dragon slayer gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned off the shower.  He pulled out his towel and quickly wiped himself and his hair with it, uncaring how messed up he looked right now. 

Grabbing a robe as he didn't have time to put on some clothes, he wrapped himself with the attire before answering the door. 

 

… 

 

 The person visiting him better be prepared, else, he or she wouldn't want to be greeted by a dragon slayer currently in a rut.  A feral growl escaped Gajeel's lips before he opened his door with the fervor of a wild animal.  His brows creased when he met the sight of a wide chest and muttered darkly under his breath as he looked up.  Glaring at his intruder, it took him a few moments to realize who was standing before him. 

 

There was a heavy pause as they stared at each other—both sporting strange expressions. 

Gajeel was the first one to react. 

 

"What are you doing here?"  A growl laced his whole sentence.   

Being faced by another dragon slayer and a fellow _Dominant_ at that as he discovered by the smell of the blonde, Gajeel's instinct was insistently telling him to protect his domain.  To make the other leave this place far enough that his scent wouldn't be able to reach his heightened senses.   

Right now the man before him posed like a threat and sooner rather than later, a fight would surely erupt between them.  It didn't matter whether he recognized the other, during this _phase,_ he couldn't expect _control_ to be abundant in his hands. 

 

"Laxus... get away from here."  He muttered as best as he could while he still had a bit of command in his body.  The tremors were now getting stronger.  His knuckles had turned white the way he was gripping the side of the door.  As the heat in his body was beginning to steam out of his system with the presence of another Dominant, he gritted his teeth. 

"Get ou—!"  He shouted but was cut off as he found himself being pushed inside his house; the door closing behind them. 

 

What seemed a _familiar_ scent coiled around his nose and he looked up at Laxus with wide eyes. 

 

"Stop it!"  He growled at the other as there was no way speaking in normal tone would be possible in his condition. 

 

The Lightning Dragon Slayer looked at him in surprise, as if unaware himself that he has just emitted a huge amount of pheromones at the other.  But instead of loosening his grip on Gajeel's arm, he found himself holding tighter.  Fingers almost digging into the muscles in his grasp and causing the other man to hiss in pain.  

 

Being both Dominants, trying to assume control on the other by releasing pheromones, meant that Laxus was challenging Gajeel for superiority—for a fight.  Usually this scenario would be triggered when two males were fighting for the favor of their prospective mate.  However,  there was no other presence currently with them.  At the back of their minds, both parties were also baffled by the situation. 

 

"You called out to me."  Laxus whispered, almost in accusation.   

The usual haughty attitude was nowhere to be seen.  Rather,  confusion and struggling were reflected in his expression.  He gulped and was surprised to feel his throat drying up at the heat slowly creeping up inside him.  He could feel his pulse quickening and the orbs of his eyes dilating. 

 

"What are you talking about?"  Gajeel strived to keep his head clear.  "I don't have time for this!  If you don't get out—"  Another feral growl vibrated in his throat.  More and more, as time passed, he was succumbing into his dracontine instincts.  He couldn't tell what might happen if the time really came.   
   
When Laxus remained to be deaf of his demand though, his arm began to mold into an iron sword.  Moving according to his battle instincts, he swung his weapon and forcefully dislodged Laxus' hold on him as the man evaded the assault.  The action seemed to have elicited the Lightning dragon slayer's instincts in turn and now, both were poised in their fighting stances. 

 

Slaps of lightning suddenly surrounded them in a blistering whirlwind and Gajeel had at once opted to shield himself with his iron scales. 

 

This would no doubt be an all out battle regardless of the circumstances acquainting them with each other.  For two dominants to share the same space while the other was in a rut, Gajeel's instincts will drive him to do everything in order to protect his territory—with or without the presence of a mate. 

 

Slightly bending his legs in preparation for his attack, he heard Laxus give a vicious growl back when he saw him gathering his power for a _Roar of the Iron Dragon_.  A bright spark instantly illuminated his entire house before a deafening crack of Lightning danced all around them.  With a strong pull of air, both dragon slayers breathed out their roars, causing the first floor of the poor house to collapse over them in a heap of broken foundations and destroyed interiors. 

Terribly realizing his miscalculation while his instincts tampered on his consciousness, Gajeel's anger doubled at the sight of his demolished house.  He didn't wait for the other to approach him and immediately made his second attack.  He swung his arms turned into iron blades at the blonde dragon slayer at a remorseless pace, until a number of fallen trees pushed back the man further into the forest and leaving a thin trail of blood.  

 

The iron dragon slayer panted at the effort, heat once again coming to him in waves.  His eyes surveyed around him and tilted his head up in search for Laxus' distinctive scent.  Along with it, he could smell the blood from the other dominant but was aware that it only came from a few shallow wounds he was able to inflict on the other.   

When the blonde dragon slayer came near him without warning, the other man's body colliding hard with his, Gajeel wasn't give a chance to retaliate as the man pinned him on the ground—weighing every bit of pound on top of Gajeel's prone form. 

 

He heard Laxus breathe in deeply and flinched as he felt the bold nuzzling of the blonde's nose over his mating glands.  His eyes widened in realization while a new rush of pheromones deliberately overwhelmed his senses.  It instantly made his vision hazy, his head swimming in the ripple of lust that was purposefully diverting his desire—from fighting for dominance, now edging towards submission.  

 

"STOP!"  The iron dragon slayer began to panic, twisting his hands in an attempt to free himself from the S-class mage. 

 

On the other hand, Laxus' domineering power over him was making its presence known over and over by releasing more pheromones to be absorbed by his system.   

He was aware that the blonde's strength easily surpassed his; struggling so hard as he was at the moment.  And if he so chooses, regardless of Gajeel being a dominant type, the Lightning dragon slayer will have the privilege to convert his status and make him submit to his will. 

 

 _But why would_ _Laxus_ _choose him?!_  

 

"No."  Was Laxus' belated answer to his cry. 

What shocked Gajeel even further was that the blonde had responded calmly despite the signal his blown up pupils indicated.  The Lightning dragon slayer was luring him to fall into his arms, to submit his whole being to him so that they can be bound in body and soul together.   

Ultimately, to be his _mate_. 

 

Gajeel struggled with more fervor as he contemplated on his circumstances, only for it to end up as futile effort.  The blonde was by far too strong for him to fight physically and this advantage equaled his will to court him as a prospective partner. 

 

The _deed_ wasn't impossible.  Two dominants being mates.  However,  the chances were so rare that a dominant would desire someone of the same class. Usually going for a submissive would be the smartest and most convenient way to choose a partner.  There would be no clashing of hormones.  The emission of pheromones wouldn't ignite a constant competition.   

 

Gajeel could feel his dominant gene instinctively fighting off the forceful intrusion of another dominant.  While a larger part of his inner compulsion was slowly melting away his desire to strive for superiority.   

The Iron dragon slayer cursed. 

 

"Laxus!  Laxus, plea—se...!"  He wasn't one to beg and yet the plea escaped his lips unbidden. 

 

"Gajeel.  I heard your voice.  I know it was yours."  The blonde responded and wrapped his thick arms around the man beneath him; in turn giving him a bit of chance to slip out if he wished to do so. 

"Gajeel... Don't deny me this now."  He finished breathlessly as the uncontrollable outflow of his pheromones flooded both of their senses.  A note of desperation trailing along his words.   

 

The smaller dragon slayer gasped at the onslaught of scent and power.  His defenses were beginning to break down; senses unstoppably swaying in the whirlwind of emotions.  For the second time he looked straight in Laxus' eyes, the blonde had gotten his answer.   

Gajeel's resolve completely dispersing along with the cold breeze caressing their bodies. 

 

With a loud roar coming out from the depths of Laxus' lungs and resonating throughout the forest, the blonde leaned down to where Gajeel's mating glands pulsed in anticipation.  He opened his mouth and licked a stripe of saliva over the skin of the younger man's neck.   

Laxus wasted no time burying his teeth on the tender flesh.  And savored the titillating smell of submission.   

 

The bonding mark was placed and it would forever be the symbol showing that Gajeel has been claimed. 

 

… 

 

The aftermath of the _initial_   _marking_ resulted with Gajeel writhing under Laxus' hold.  Both of them could immediately feel the overwhelming need to be connected physically; considering the younger man happened to be in his stage of rut as well.  Recently aware of this, Laxus knew there would be difficulties when claiming the other man.  He was still a dominant and his body wasn't built the way submissives were.  Gajeel's form wouldn't allow him to produce his own slick in preparation for his Dominant's penetration. 

 

Laxus tried contemplating on what to do next.  He was failing miserably though as the urge to _take_ was making itself known within the constriction of his pants.  He was excruciatingly hard, his hands beginning to shake at the prospect of having his mate and fully claiming him.  Yet he couldn't also accept the mere idea of completing the first mating ritual in the middle of the forest—no matter how hidden the place was.  

Looking around frantically, he saw that Gajeel's house had taken a large beating from their attacks earlier.  The first floor's ruins might do more damage than good if he were to choose to go there.  Fortunately,  the second floor seem to have received far less damage and has taken perch over the broken foundations.   

Two rooms of which both contained beds appeared to be intact, except only for the huge cracks in the walls.  The ground was uneven but it was better than nothing. 

 

Gajeel moaned beneath him and the sound went straight to Laxus' groin.   

 

Cursing under his breath, he snatched his coat from his back and wrapped it around the younger man's form; belatedly noticing that the other had only been wearing a robe.  He heaved Gajeel up in his arms and basked in the sensation of the man searching for his scent as he buried his head in Laxus' neck.  He couldn't help but grit his teeth when the smell of arousal mixing with the air blew on their faces. 

 

Laxus kicked open the door of one bedroom and immediately went inside.  He pulled out the blanket from the bed in order to clear the mess of small debris scattered on top of it before laying down Gajeel. 

 

"Laxus..."  Puffs of breath escaped the iron dragon slayer's lips.  His voice flowing like a plea in Laxus' ears and his cheeks colored to a beautiful shade of red as he looked up at his Dominant.  A thin sheen of sweat spread over his forehead.    

His usual rugged appearance was nowhere to be seen.  Any traces of roughness has melted into a picture of flushed skin and irrepressible need—mouth opening in response to the older man finally making a move to touch him. 

 

Laxus no longer wasted any time as he untangled the tie of Gajeel's robe.  He could smell that the man had recently taken a shower before their earlier scrimmage when faint hints of minty fragrance touched his nose along with his distinctive waft of metal.  He breathed in deeply again and his eyes dilated in pure anticipation; the green orbs turning completely black. 

The Lightning dragon slayer slid his wide palms over Gajeel's exposed torso, running them from the smaller male's waist up to the area near his nipples and then back again.  There was a little surprise when he felt the smooth and soft skin under his hand, and wished briefly that there were no piercings to get in his way as he carried on caressing every bit of flesh Gajeel had to offer. 

 

The sensual moans the younger man released everytime he touched were music to the older man's ears.  It was effortlessly making him lose grip on what's left of his control.  However, he could not afford to succumb to it.  Not yet.  For Gajeel will need to be thoroughly prepared in order for him to handle the Lightning dragon slayer's knot.   

 

Laxus didn't bother unbuttoning his shirt and ripped it instead in one haul, throwing the destroyed fabric to the side unceremoniously.  He immediately began licking his way up, starting from the dip of Gajeel's belly button then towards his pectoral muscles wherein he stopped midway to lick and tug lightly on the little, dark pink nubs.  Gajeel in turn arched from the bed at the sensation, back curving into a breathtaking arc and causing them both to moan when their cocks aligned and rubbed against each other. 

 

"Gajeel..!"  Laxus hissed in the other man's ear before licking the inside of it and lightly nipping on the shell.  His lips found their way on the prominent line of the younger man's jaw and studiously mouthed over the side of his neck; Gajeel exposing more of his pulsing mating glands for the other man to pay attention. 

 

When Laxus placed his palm over the younger man's throbbing length, Gajeel cried out hoarsely—writhing and giving the blonde an almost pleading groan so that he would continue whatever it was that was making him feel good.   

Laxus rubbed on it more and gave a short grip on the length which resulted for Gajeel twisting and arching beneath him.  After a few more strokes and tender touches on the tip, the younger man came in his hands in multiple spurts.  A strangled cry broke free from his throat and it was more than enough to shatter Laxus' final grasp on control. 

 

He scooped an arm underneath Gajeel'sl back and turned him over onto his stomach in one swift move.  A big hand led the younger man's chest to press over the bed's cushion, while the other went around his waist for the bolster to be placed below his stomach.  The position ended up with Gajeel's hands gripping the sheets beside his head and his exposed back elevated above the pillow.   

The smaller dominant felt utterly vulnerable.  Completely naked under the other man's eyes, he couldn't help but squirm when the looming presence of Laxus warmed the whole of his back.   

Gajeel inhaled sharply at his Dominant's next movement.  Hands went around each of his thighs and gently prodded them apart.  Without much of a warning, a damp muscle slid from the base of his spine then down to dip inside the crack of his rear.  Laxus did not miss a beat from wetting and sucking on the twitching entrance even as Gajeel pushed half heartedly on his shoulder with his trembling hand.   

"Wha—what...is... Nnn!" 

 

Hands now gripping each side of the younger man's waist as he continued to assault the softening flesh, the blonde reached two of his fingers in front of Gajeel's lips. 

"Suck them."  He told the younger man breathlessly. 

 

A spark of confusion shone on the iron dragon slayer's eyes before following the blonde's instruction.  He opened his mouth and began sucking almost experimentally on the fingers offered to him. 

 

"We don't have time to find any lubricant.  And it seems you don't have it in your house... so we're going to use what we have."  The blonde added in explanation.   

He was beginning to sweat hard at the promise of what was to come.  However,  he was also worried about something.  

 

Using plain saliva in place of a lubricant will not give the same smooth result in penetration no matter how long one uses it to coat over the sensitive flesh.  Saliva would dry up quickly but in this situation, at least it would help soften the surface of the muscle.  Still, Laxus did not like what might happen later if his knot became too much for Gajeel.  A strong submissive will definitely be able to adjust to his size.  But knowing the younger man's original dominant status, the process will bring inevitable discomfort.  He just hoped, Gajeel wouldn't want to kill him if that were to happen. 

 

What he was worrying about came sooner than expected... 

 

The Lightning dragon slayer felt a surge of heat assault him in turbulent waves.  His heart thudded hard within his chest as blooded pounded throughout his body and eventually traveled down his member; bringing a much more painful enforcement on his erection.  He no longer have the energy to keep the raging arousal at bay and quickly removed his pants.   

 

His hands shook terribly when he released his saliva-coated fingers from Gajeel's mouth and directed them right into the wetted hole.  The younger man gasped at the strange intrusion, twisting his hips as if to reject the moving digits inside him. 

 

Laxus draped himself over Gajeel's back and licked a stripe on his mating glands to calm him.  They were both panting and unconsciously rubbing against each other for relief.  But it wasn't _enough_.  It wouldn't be until they were completely joined together.   

 

Two fingers now move inside the younger man, Laxus determinedly trying to search for the spot that would ease his mate's discomfort and would definitely help for his penetration to be welcomed.  He rotated the digits gently, curving them on intervals, all the while kissing and sucking on every part of skin his lips were able to reach. 

 

"Ahh—ahh..!"  Gajeel croaked and bit on the cushion below him desperately; suppressing the sudden assault of pleasure with all his might when Laxus moved his fingers in a particular spot. 

 

"Is it here?"  Laxus breathed harshly.  His length had been hard since before they entered the bedroom and he was only doing his best not to be led by his primal instincts.   

Now though, he was running out of strength to impede it further. 

 

He focused rubbing on the spot that made Gajeel squirm and slipped a third finger inside.  A hiss came out of the man's mouth but it was quickly replaced by a moan for Laxus didn't cease assaulting his prostate.  He concentrated on stretching the muscle as much as he were able for it will surely ease his way in when the time came. 

 

The blonde spat twice on his other hand and held his own length to spread the natural lubricant around it.  As soon as he touched it, he could instantly feel his knot threatening to grow any time soon. 

 

He whispered an apology in Gajeel's ear and once again flipped the smaller man on his back.  The pillow wasn't removed and kept his waist elevated over it.  Positioned so open like this, Laxus feasted his eyes on the claiming mark he'd just placed on his mate.  His stare trailed from the heaving chest, down the flat stomach, and savored the tantalizing debauched appearance his mate offered him. 

He placed his hands on each of Gajeel's thighs like before and spread them apart so he can move in between them.  The younger man's legs were then led to wound around his waist.   

Laxus inhaled sharply when he saw the twitching muscle of Gajeel's entrance—an inviting sight making the older man lightheaded with excitement.  The way it looked moistened by his saliva and tinted slightly red when he loosened them before, it was too much for him to bear any longer. 

 

Finally positioning his own throbbing cock right on the surface of the waiting muscle, it was Gajeel's whimper that became his cue to make a move and carefully enter. 

 

Laxus growled as soon as his cock slid inside the younger man's channel; Gajeel moaning in turn from the strange feeling of being completely filled for the very first time.  Needless to say, the overwhelming warmth around the blonde Dominant's length overthrew his remaining self-restrictions and quickly raised the urge to surrender to his natural impulses.   

 

"...So fucking ti—ight..!  Fuck—Gah...Gajeel!"  Laxus growled in the younger man's ear as his thrusts developed into a merciless pace.  The Dominant in him has finally taken hold of his body and the thought of _taking_ was now the focus of his mind. 

 

Gajeel whimpered in pain and moaned in pleasure alternately.   

 

The older man's cautious treatment of him earlier had been replaced with a frightening abandonment, yet still he made sure to hit the same pleasurable spot in him.  He was unable to form proper words when the mix of pleasure and pain was starting to blind him from his awareness of the world.  Only the sounds both of them were making and the way their joined bodies moved invaded his senses.  The pulsing of his mating glands kept calling out to him as well as his Dominant's. 

Laxus once again released a rush of pheromones to give comfort to his mate.  It helped dampen the pain from the vicious pace of his thrusts.  Still, the strain was too much for what Gajeel's body could take.  His Dominant was undoubtedly huge—in body and in girth.  Despite the iron dragon slayer being categorized as a dominant, no matter how strong, to be mated by another would entail that knotting him wouldn't be as pleasurable compared to when a submissive was claimed the same way. 

 

The S-class mage soon felt the emerging heat of his knot.  It will only take a few more moments now before he would be locked within the confines of his mate's intimate channel.  If he were to take a bit of precaution, he might be able to lessen the pain the younger man would surely experience soon. 

 

Laxus grabbed the backs of Gajeel's knees and cautiously lifted them up so they can comfortably fit over the bend of his elbows.  He placed his own knees on each side of his mate's waist to support himself when the knotting itself began to occur. 

The younger man's eyes widened at the shift in position.  Most likely, the angle had changed the depth of Laxus' thrusts and resulted for his prostate gland to be over stimulated.  It would not take longer than a second though, before the blonde's groin would swell almost twice as much as his current girth. 

 

Laxus' thrusts finally slowed down and soon after, his knot took its course to lock itself in his mate's flesh.    

 

The swelling obviously brought enormous strain in Gajeel.  The process bringing tears flowing out of his eyes as the knot grew uninhibited inside the deepest part of his body.  A choked gasp escaped from his throat and his mouth remained open in a silent cry. 

Even in this situation, the iron dragon slayer was still trying to keep himself tough.   

 

When the younger dominant reached his arms out to the blonde mage, seeking for some leverage, the small movement caused Laxus to accidentally shift away from his stance.  A sudden cry left Gajeel's lips, followed by the feeling of something warm slowly moistening Laxus' knot.  No doubt it wasn't only the flood of his seed flowing within his mate.   

 

His eyes widened in fear.   

 

Something had definitely ripped inside Gajeel and it wouldn't do good if he foolishly make unnecessary movements again.  The distress permeating the air almost suffocated the blonde with guilt and immediately, his pheromones were triggered to be unleashed aimlessly.  

 

"It..It hurts...  It hurts.."  Gajeel moaned.  His hands that were simply clinging onto Laxus' chest, now clutched tighter on the exposed muscles of his Dominant. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Bear with me, Gajeel.."  Laxus pleaded in his whisper and risked leaning down on his mate to capture his lips in a gentle open-mouthed kiss.  The action impeded the cry threatening to spill from the younger man's lips again.  

 

"Bear with me... It will be over soon."  He encouraged despite the stark _lie_ in his words.   

 

He locked his mouth over Gajeel's once more and licked his way inside the trembling rose-red lips.  Capturing his mate's tongue to tenderly suck on it, he breathed in and kissed him deeper as if to taste the very scent coming off of his pulsating glands.  When he let go, a trail of saliva was left on Gajeel's chin and Laxus wasted no time to lick it clean.  His tongue traveled over the prominent jaw afterwards and sought after the part where he had been planning to latch on from the very beginning. 

He gave a testing lick over the mating gland and waited for Gajeel's permission. 

 

When the younger man tilted his head to the side, exposing the recently bitten portion of his neck, Laxus took it as the signal for the _final_ _marking_.  He opened his mouth and for the second time that day, pressed his teeth over the sensitive flesh until a small amount of blood flowed out from the wound. 

 

Both of their irises dissolved into sharp slits, mimicking a Dragon's eyes.  Their skin bore the texture of their dragon scales.  And when Laxus released his teeth's clamp on Gajeel's neck, the combined force of their dragon elements emitting from their very pores surrounded around them in a whirlwind of iron and lightning.  Swirls of black steel joining the bolts of light invading the room. 

 

The picture might seem ironic.  Two elements of light and dark nature coming together. 

 

And yet, as the two forces merged as one, they create the impression of a beautiful bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this somehow. ;)


End file.
